


Walking

by undernightlight



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Friendship, inner thoughts, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: There were a lot of people about like always but nobody that looked overly important to him. His mind trailed back to his boss and how, after his life before and everything he's ever done, he could deserve a friend like Harold Finch.





	Walking

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old one, written over a year ago for sure, probably closer to 18 months. Thought I'd share. A small look into how I thought John's mind worked.

He ducked an incoming blow, and fired one back, hitting the last of them to the ground. His number looked scared, but John assured them that it was safe now. They scuttled out of the bar. John felt proud of himself, smiling a crooked smile as he clicked his knuckles.

He left, feeling unharmed compared to everyone inside the establishment, and began making his way back to the library. It wasn't too far away, but most people would've called a cab for that distance. John was not most people, so he decided to take the long walk back.

It had gotten much colder now, it being January in New York. The festive season had passed but a few places still sold mulled wine and decorations on discount clearance. He was thinking he should've brought a coat, but he didn't care enough, because he thought the same the last time he went out, and he still didn't bring a coat this time.

There were a lot of people about like always but nobody that looked overly important to him. There were couples and families and people on phones and strangers talking in queues waiting for their coffees, but nobody important.

John was staring into stores for no reason other than because the stores were there and because he could look. He enjoyed just looking sometimes. Not at people, but feeling invisible in a different kind of way, in the way that made him feel like a normal person. If someone unfamiliar with him was to glance across him, they might think he worked as a retailer or accountant, or somebody with a normal job. They would be very wrong, but it wouldn't matter because they'd forget they'd seen him in ten seconds, and that was a good kind of invisible.

He smiled to himself, thinking about all the times he'd been invisible and for the reasons. He did it for the CIA and he did it because he was homeless and he did it now because of Finch, and because he wanted to, so he could help people. His life had changed a lot since Finch.

His thoughts drifted to thinking about the man who was once just a recluse billionaire who happened to hire him for some unusual work, to becoming his closes friend that he would do anything for.

In friendships, a lot of people say they'd die for their friend, but they are very rarely placed in those circumstances. But in their line of work, the threat of being held at gunpoint was more common than they would like it, so to say that they'd lay down their lives for each other was a genuine statement of affection. And John would sacrifice himself in a heartbeat if he knew Finch would be safe.

The small man in the square glasses had made a real impact that couldn't be shaken off, not that John really tried to shake it away.

John enjoyed what he did with Finch, helping people out was what he was meant to do in life, and that was fine with him.

His mind trailed back to his boss and how, after his life before and everything he's ever done, he could deserve a friend like Harold Finch. But they both had made mistakes, major and minor ones alike, so maybe fate just thought they needed each other to keep an eye on the other. Finch was good to him, treated him well and paid him more than necessary, and he was what he had needed in his life at the time, so maybe fate just saw that and decided it was time they met. However it happened, Reese was very glad they met.

As light drops of rain began to fall, the library came into sight. Despite its run down appearance, the derelict building had become a second home to John, and he was grateful for that too.

He walked in and made his way up the stairs; they seemed to creek far less than usual. With the sudden temperature change, he realised how warm he was, and he took his blazer jacket off, and when he got upstairs, he hung it on the coat rack.

He looked across the room to see Finch staring at him.

"Are you okay Mr Reese?" He asked. There was concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Finch, just in a good mood," John replied. He smiled, which was genuine and rare, but becoming far more common as he spent more time with Finch. He wondered over to their clear board used for sellotaping pictures of their numbers on. He pulled off the picture of the one he just saved in the bar. He was still smiling, but didn't really know why.

"I was just checking. You seemed to be smiling, which, for you, is unusual. It's definitely.....different."

John turned to look at Finch who just gave a small smile and continued on with working at his desk. The word 'different' could've been an insult, but Finch's tone told John it was anything but.


End file.
